The Lake
by ajr8626
Summary: Finally after months of fighting Alistair and Lita Cousland finally have some alone time watching the beautiful sunset on the docks of Redcliffe with hopes of expressing their feelings and desires for each other. Fluffy! One shot FCousland x Alistair. RATED M for adult reasons.


**Wow this took me longer to write than I thought. I was going to post this last weekend but never got the chance to finish. Well my friend asked me to write romantic story and so I decided to write this one also after the story she requested (it's on my profile if you want to read it). This story does follow Save You! This is a window into what Alistair and Lita's relationship was like before the story Save You! If you haven't checked out Save You yet click my profile and start reading. Anyways enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**The Lake**

The evening was so peaceful and even more beautiful than she could imagine with the sun setting right at the edge of Lake Calenhadand its reflection bouncing from the water to the red rocks of Redcliffe giving the water a purple orange glow. Everything felt perfect. No fighting, no armor, no business, no favors, a warm meal and warm bed. Yes everything was great and normal for once in all the months since Ostagar.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lita asked tucking a strand of her loose chocolate colored hair behind her ear. She crossed her arms looking to the man behind her as he was skidding rocks across the water from the shoreline their dance changing the ripples of the water from orange to a dark blue.

"Yeah I guess." He said as he tossed another rock.

She wrinkled her nose in frustration. "Alistair, stop throwing rocks! You're missing it! When do you think will be the next time we see something this gorgeous?"

"Trust me I'm not." He shot her a side smirk and gave her a wink. As he threw another rock he noticed the blush washing across her cheeks which made him smile even more. She was right though the scene was alluring and so was she.

Alistair threw one last stone and walked his way on to the dock to stand next to her. He knew what she wanted even if she was too embarrassed to say it. She wanted to spend the evening together, which he did not blame her after everything they had been through, especially recently with mages tower, finding the ashes for Arl Eamon. Everything, for once seemed to somewhat be working out for the better.

Lita continued to look ahead at the setting sun and a warm arm snugged around her shoulders drawing her in closer to a hard chest. A heavy clam sigh escaped her pale lips as she leaned in against him.

"Yes it is beautiful." Alistair leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I think we deserve an evening like this don't you agree? It's nice being free from armor and getting to pretend to be normal for once." Lita said turning around to him running a hand down his chest feeling his white tunic.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. A scarlet hue crept on her face and she twirled back around letting his strong arms fall around her petite waist pulling her closer to him and savoring the feeling of the warmth from her body through the thin top she wore instead of the normal attire of her cool leathers.

"Nah I think we need another night of darkspawn, abominations and crazy cultist, I'm sure they miss us by now." He flinched in pain as an elbow hit his ribs. "Ow, never mind I think facing you is far better and much more scarier."

"Don't be an ass." She said playfully pushing on him sticking out her tongue. He chuckled and snatched her back in his arms and planted a sweet kiss upon her lips. Lita could not help but smile against them. She loved his kisses and the way the light stubble on his chin rubbed on hers. His kisses were sweet, innocent and gentle; they were for her.

Alistair traced her arms as she broke their embrace and took a seat at the edge of the dock. She rolled her tight trousers and slowly dipped each leg into the cool lake. The water felt amazing on her skin and relaxing as the waves mixed with the force of her own kicking feet. Glancing back to Alistair she smiled warmly and patted on a spot next to her so he could join.

The scent of her hair drifted in the wind as he bent to take off his boots and roll up his own pant legs. Oh how the lavender scent made him want to run his fingers through her long locks and plant kisses all over her and then-; a bashful flush washed over his cheeks as his own thoughts wished for something more.

Faint barking could be heard in the distance and Alistair smiled with joy that George, Lita's mabari was finally letting them have some alone time. Every time he had the chance the blasted dog would come barreling through and tackle him, but this evening George was away and now he might finally get the chance to reveal his true feelings for her. He walked up behind her and ran his fingers through her silky tresses and watched as her body shivered as he caressed her.

"Mm that feels good." She said almost silently as he continued. His fingers combing through her long locks and the feeling of the cool water made her feel like nothing in her life had changed and that she was being pampered again in Highever but this time by a man she truly cared for. Lita knew right then that this was an evening that she would never forget.

Barking started growing louder and Alistair's heart sunk as he watched George and his giant bulky form come bustling towards him tongue out dripping with drool. So much for alone time he thought to himself and quickly noticed that the excited dog was not slowing down his pace. In fact he seemed to be speeding up.

"George no!" He shouted too late. George was already jumping through the air right for him, his favorite target. The forced from the jump was so great Alistair found himself falling into the icy water. A wave flew up and splashed Lita in the face as he fell off the dock.

"George!" She yelled at the mabari as he pranced around happily knowing full well what he just did.

Lita could not help but laugh at the sight of Alistair as he came up from the water with his hair flat against his head tangled with algae. The look on his pouty face was adorable to her, so childlike that she could not stop laughing.

"Not funny!" Alistiar glared at the mabari and then to Lita. She rolled on her back brushing tears from her eyes and gasping for breath in between giggles as he picked the mess from his hair. George continued jumping up and down on the dock barking playfully and wagging his stubby tail.

"I hate your dog." He dashed George with water who in turn snapped back into the thin air. Lita moved to the side quickly as a wave of water came her way. Alistair gave her a small glare reached his arms to the deck. George bent over and started licking on his fingers. "Not going work, I still hate you." Hate was a strong word for he really did not hate the dog; he just constantly had terrible timing.

"Aw, don't hate him!" Lita chuckled and hugged on George who was whining in response to Alistair's harsh words. "He's just being my little protector!" She said with love. George responded by licking her cheek. She continued petting her dog and understood what Alistair meant, obviously this evening was more important to him than she realized.

"Protecting you from the big bad me?" He said giving Lita a splash and she gave a little scream. "Here help me up?" He reached his hand toward her hoping that she would reach out and grab it. The romance might be over but they could still have fun or more like it; he could still have some fun.

Lita stood and reached her hand out almost touching his but drew back. "I don't know. I have a feeling you'll pull me in with you." She put her hand on her hips and watched as Alistair floated around with a grin on his face.

"Little oh me?" He said innocently. "Drag _the_ lady Cousland in this ice cold water? Never!" The sarcasm was dripping from his voice, he could tell but he shook his head giving her a serious look and held out his hand again hoping she would trust him.

Lita with her arms crossed gave him a glare. "Fine." George gave a small warning bark as she grabbed hold of his hand.

Alistair held her hand for a second watching her head turn in confusion and gave her a wink before dragging her in to join him. He could not help but snicker at the scream and shock that spread across her freckled face as she awkwardly plunged in.

"You!" She screamed and doused him with water with the force from her hands. Her hair was flipped over to the front of her head dripping down her irritated face. "You promised you wouldn't!" She splashed him again. "My hair is ruined!" All those hours she spent brushing out the tangles was wasted and Alistair just continued to laugh at her as she continued to worry over the new knots forming in her hair, but it was a front. Lita was not angry, in fact this is the most fun she had in a while and seeing Alistair smile and laugh the way he was now made her heart flutter.

"I never promised anything." He laughed pushing a large wave in her direction.

George was lying on the deck whining as Alistair continued his rampage of the water battle with Lita. She finally sunk down below and swam to the dock and to check on George. He licked her face and she gave him a pet.

"It's okay boy! I'm fine. Why don't you go torment Morrigan for a while? George shook his stubby tail wildly giving a happy bark and trotted off. She could hear Alistair sigh with relief as the dog parted ways. They were finally alone, again.

Lita circled back facing Alistair and gave him a wicked grin. She was not through with him not in the least bit. If he wanted to play then she was game. He was going to lose this one. "Alistair, could you help me up please? She smiled innocently.

"Done playing already? You're no fun." He pouted and swam toward her. There was no way he was letting her off the hook this easy. When he got close enough Lita used as much force as she could and pushed on his broad shoulders dunking him under the water. Lita giggled as his hands splashed around the surface before finally pushed himself back up.

"You evil, evil woman." He grabbed her roughly and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. A moan came from deep within Lita as Alistair deepened the kiss by opening her mouth to explore new territory and grabbing hold of her back with one hand and gently sliding his other up the thin fabric of her shirt stopping right below her breast unsure if he should venture forward.

They could both hear the barking of George returning and Alistair let out a loud groan as he broke the kiss. This could not be happening, again. He swore silently and Lita quickly looked behind her and saw the mabri running back with a small piece of clothing in his mouth. She turned to Alistair and planted a quick kiss on his lips. George was not going to ruin this for them.

"I'll race you." She pointed to another dock further out in the middle of the lake with a small shack sitting on top and small boats surrounding it. Dipping herself under the murky depths she pushed off feeling the cool ripples of the water graze against her body as she forced herself to move. Lita did not want another interruption from George not after the need Alistair stirred deep within her during that heated kiss. Her heart started to race as she replayed it in her mind. A new barrier had been shattered, Alistair and her both would tense up when the talk of intimacy would arise. Neither of them had the experience but she was ready. She wanted it, with him.

He gave Lita a small head start as he watched her form move with the water. Unfortunately for her he was a better swimmer and quickly caught up to her. His hand rubbed the side of her body as he passed her. His thoughts wondering what would happen next; if they continued forward or if they would sit with the normal awkward silence and watch the sun retire for the night blanketing Redcliffe into darkness.

The dock they raced to was smaller but was private enough to where they could be alone for a little while. Alistair pushed himself out of the water on to the creaking old wood of the dock, his clothing sticking tight on his body. He rubbed his hair getting the excess water out and wringing his tunic out as much as he could. It was much cooler on this side of the lake in the shade of the setting sun. The scene was still beautiful and they could still see the display of colors against the lake the sun displayed for them, if nothing came from the previous kiss. He hoped it would, he loved her more than anything in his life. Lita was still paddling her way towards him and he looked back to the other dock and was happy that George did not follow. He chuckled as she finally splashed to a halt, a look of defeat washed over her flushed face.

"How did you do that?! I had a head start!" She frowned and grabbed hold of his leg to keep her from floating away.

"I'm much faster than you." He reached his arm to her and he helped her out of the water. His face turned a shade pinker and felt himself grow hard as he noticed that not only was Lita's shirt skin tight against her body but he could see everything. Alistair leaned back against the small worn shed giving Lita some room as she was pulled practically on top of him drenching him again with more water. Her emerald orbs stared into his cerulean eyes and her warm gasps for breath hitting the side of his neck made his skin prickle.

Lita noticed how Alistair was looking at her with hunger in his eyes and how his gaze continued to look down at her. She pushed herself against him knocking him harder against wall behind them and captured his lips in hers. His hands desperately grabbed at her wet back and deepened the kiss as Lita was fully sitting in his lap. Their lips parted and Alistair started trailing his warm lips against the cool flesh of her neck. A moan fell from Lita's mouth as he nibbled on a sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder and she could feel the warmth pool between her loins as he continued to devour that sweet spot.

Alistair pushed his hands under her shirt feeling the cool droplets of water run down her bare back and he let out a moan as Lita pushed her hips closer to him. Her hair was dripping all around them leaving cool pathways against their heated flesh. He snatched her lips in his again parting her mouth so he could taste more of her. Their tongues danced and Alistair pushed deeper tasting the strawberries she ate earlier in the day. Lita ran her hands through his light colored hair urging him to continue. His heart started thumping wildly against his chest and he wanted desperately to be closer to her, to be one.

Lita broke a kiss with a gasp as Alistair's hands moved to her front cupping one of her breast. Her breath started getting heavy as a callused thumb brushed against a hardened nipple. "Alistair…." She whimpered.

The sweet sound of his name escaping her lips made him lose control. He wanted her; he wanted her now. It was not the perfect spot he imagined it would be, but he did not care. They could die tomorrow and he could not stop the passion forming in his heart or the lust driving his body and he knew she could not either. In one quick motion he stripped her of her shirt and had Lita on her back. Alistair took in the sight of her bare form from on top of her. Every part of her was beautiful even down to the light scars that started on her shoulders and trailed down to her stomach. Her face was flushed and eyes glazed with passion and Alistair planted a hard kiss on her already swollen lips. Chill bumps raised from her skin as his mouth followed the trail of his exploring hands on her pale flesh. Lita's hands tightly grabbed at his damp shirt as he kissed the tip of one of her nipples. He let out a moan as her back arched up to meet his mouth as tongue flicked the small pink nub and his hand reaching up to play with other. She continued to moan, sigh and move her hands ferociously on his back.

Alistair bucked his hips against her thigh as he could feel her nails scrap against his skin through his cloth. He leaned back shakily and removed his shirt and returned to her lips. His breathing was growing hard and her soft hands fluttered across his hard chest tracing over each scar which was making it harder to keep himself from ripping her pants off and taking her right then. Lita's hand continued its path feeling on his muscles and following the light trail of hair down his stomach down to his trousers. A throaty moan escaped his mouth has her hand brushed against his hardened manhood. Breathing deeply Lita rubbed on it again feeling its shape and he quickly grabbed her hand and placed it above her head.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked breathlessly. He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes tightly listening to their panting breaths.

"No, love.." He gasped out. "I'm just trying to keep things slow for you."

Her hand rubbed against his face and his eyes looked into her own. She gave him a gentle smile and kissed the tip of his nose. "Then don't go slow." His eyes widened with her response and he watched as she grabbed one of his hands planting a soft kiss on his knuckles and guided it to the laces of her pants.

Thoughts were swimming through Lita's mind as she watched Alistair struggle to unlace her trousers with shaky hands. She could not believe that this was happening and here of all places but it was perfect, it felt right. Her eyes looked to the sky above her enjoying the view of the lavender hue and its coral colored clouds. It was perfect.

"Finally." Alistair grunted as he finally untied the knot and laces of her trousers. He watched her as she took in the view of the sky and he ran his hands down her sides and slowly took off the wet piece of clothing along with her smalls. She gave a deep sigh as he ran his hands up and down her thighs moving them apart so he could have better access. Her chest started moving quicker as he rubbed her inner thigh. Alistair removed his hand and bent over her and captured her lips again to bring her attention back to him. His hand trailed down her cheek, to her neck, down her chest, over a breast and all the way down to wet core.

They both moaned as Alistair's hand slid between her thighs feeling the slickness of her folds. His name escaped her lips again as one of his fingers slid into the depths of her core. He watch as her face squinted in passion and felt the rocking of her hips against his hand. Her nails clawed on his shoulders as he added another finger and continued stretching and pleasing her, getting her ready for him.

"Alistair…" She moaned out breathlessly. "I…don't know if…" Lita could not finish the sentence as she felt a growing warmth start to form in her stomach and move to her center. Her hips gave a wild buck and the tingling rush of pleasure washed through her body. It felt like she was falling. Her hands reached for Alistair and she arched her back as her muscles finally tensed and rode out the orgasmic pleasure.

The scene that played out before Alistair made the hunger for her unbearable. He removed his fingers and watched as her ragged breathing started to slow down. Want and need was running rampant in his mind, it was almost primal. She was his and will always be his. Quickly he untied and removed his trousers feeling relief as he freed himself from the binds of clothing for he could not wait any longer.

Lita rose up on her elbows and took in the sight of him. She blushed rapidly for she had never seen a man fully unclothed before. Nerves started to build through her for what was coming next and she swallowed hard hoping it would not hurt as bad as some of the women she knew made it out to be. Her hand reached out curiously to touch his length and he shivered as her hand move down the soft flesh. He gently pushed her back down and grabbed her legs and spread them apart getting them ready for him. The way he looked at her with those eyes, so animalistic and needy sent a warm chill back to her core. She was ready.

Alistair lined his body up with hers and could feel himself at her entrance. Every ounce of him wanted to plunge in but a small part of his mind that was still him screamed for him to stop and he did. He looked to Lita waiting for her to give permission. She nodded her head and he bent down giving her one more kiss as he slowly started pushing his hard length inside of her. Her body grew tense and Alistair paused as pain was evident on her face.

"Should I stop?" He whispered growing concerned. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her.

She shook her head. "No, don't stop." Taking a shaky breath she rubbed her hand against his chest. "Just take it slow."

Alistair waited until she gave him another nod and pushed a little further breaking through her barrier. She gave a small gasp and they both lay still on the dock getting use to the new sensation. The pain was not as bad as she expected. The feeling of him inside of her was foreign but felt nice and complete. He kissed the top of her forehead, her nose and her lips as she adjusted to his size.

"I'm ready." She finally said nibbling on the bottom on her lip. Alistair groaned and captured those sweet lips. He moved himself out and back in slowly inside her body. Pleasure he never felt washed through him as he felt the slickness of her walls against his hardened man hood.

His hips rocked with hers in a slow pace as her pain slowly washed away. He gave a loud groan as her legs hooked around his body giving him deeper access. Sweat was forming on his brow and Lita's whimpers of pleasure pushed him further. The feeling of her hands rubbing on his back and chest and the shower of kisses she gave him made him push into her harder. He could feel her body grow tense against his as he continued to buck into her. Her fingers dug into his back and she arched up to him breathing hard.

"I love you." She gasped out.

Those words, those three little words pushed him over. He grabbed at her hips and sped up his pace before giving her a few deep thrust and his own set of pleasure washed through body. A deep groan escaped his mouth as he emptied himself into her and finally collapsed on top of her in exhaustion.

Lita rubbed her hands through his hair and over his back as he caught his breath. She meant what she said, she really did love him. Having him with her during this horrible Blight made everything better. He gave her a reason to continue another day.

His breath finally slowed down enough and he rolled off of her on to his back. The dock felt cool against him and grabbed her close. Alistair kissed the top of her head as she listened to his slowing heartbeat.

"I love you too." He whispered. "I'll love you till the day I die, nothing will keep me from leaving you." He rubbed his hand against her arm and she snuggled in closure. The words he said were true. Nothing in this world would keep him from keeping her, he loved her too much.

"You promise?" She asked lacing her fingers with his other hand.

"I promise." He planted a kiss on that hand.

They stayed on the dock for a few hours afterward looking at the stars of the dark night enjoying each other's company and what little time they had left of the normal day they had been gifted. Never will they forget this through good times and the bad; never will they forget the promises they made to each other.


End file.
